Since the time of Volta, batteries and other electrochemical devices have been fabricated by the manual assembly of critical components. The advent of distributed and autonomous electronics requiring very small and high energy density power sources, as well as continuing demand in larger batteries for low cost energy and power, has created a need for entirely new designs and fabrication approaches for batteries and the like. Current devices range in length from micrometer-thick thin film batteries, to lithium rechargeable batteries based on wound laminate films, to the macroassemblies used in common alkaline and lead-acid batteries. However, the laminated construction techniques of current high energy density batteries (e.g., lithium ion batteries), now approaching their engineering limits, have inefficient mass and volume utilization, with only 30% to 40% of the available device volume being used for ion storage. Attempts to increase power density, for instance by using thinner electrodes, typically has come at the expense of energy density. Furthermore, as the size scale of powered devices continues to shrink, there is a growing need for distributed high energy density power sources of comparable size scale.